


Better than coffee machines

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Sn(e)aky eagles and gorgeous reptiles (and other animals from the zoo that is Hogwarts) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony just wants to impress his boyfriend, damnit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than coffee machines

“Is that supposed to pierce someone’s belly?”

“Yours, if you don’t stop asking stupid questions,” Tony says as he takes the peeling knife from Loki’s hands.

 

 

The summer holidays have just begun and Loki is allowed to spend the month of July at Tony’s place which, as far as he is concerned, is just great. Which is why he’s making apple pie: because Loki in his house deserves celebration.

And also because Pepper banned booze which is, you know, the best way to celebrate.

(It’s not that Tony blames Pepper, because she’s awesome and also kind of like a sister despite that disastrous attempt at dating they had last summer, it’s just that he misses his cocktails damnit! But then again, the garden still hasn’t recovered from his fifteenth birthday.)

 

 

“The more I watch you, the more convinced I am that you have never actually used one of these in your life,” Loki says, and Tony sighs.

“Oh come on, how complicated can it be to peel an apple?” Tony asks.

 

 

Turns out the answer is: very.

It’s not even that Tony doesn’t try or anything! It’s just that he can’t be blamed for garden apples not sticking to the movies and commercial standards of shiny round greenness –not red. Snow White tried red ones and look where it got her.

Instead, they’re lumpy and there are half-rotten parts which Tony needs to take out and Loki being snarky in the background really. Doesn’t. Help. At all.

 

 

“You don’t have to bake anything for me you know,” Loki sighs after Tony nicks his finger with an over-enthusiastic stroke of knife.

“But I made the dough already!”

 

 

Okay, yes, Pepper helped a lot, but Loki doesn’t need to know that –although he probably guessed it anyway, the bastard. Still, Tony went shopping with her for the ingredients, got flour smeared all over him and almost won an egg yolk war, and it would be a shame that all his efforts went to waste.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like things are going to take a turn for the better because it’s about half an hour before Tony manages to finish peeling his first apple and, by then, it doesn’t really look like an apple anymore.

 

 

“I think you took a little too much of it,” Loki says from the kitchen table, kicking his jean-clad legs back and forth in the air.

“Oh well sorry I can’t cook as well as your damn house elf!” Tony snaps, and then he decides to very maturely stalk out of the house.

 

 

Now, usually he wouldn’t make it such a big deal that he can’t cook –his talent lies in engineering and magic, not housework- but really, how hard is it to peel an apple? He just wanted to impress his boyfriend with some muggle stuff, because Loki is always presenting him with new elements of the wizarding world and it’s amazing and he kind of wants to be that for Loki, too.

Although apparently, that’s not going to be today, and so Tony is reduced to feeling upset over unpeeled apples and hiding away in the garage because Pepper has a date and he promised to try and deal with this kind of stuff himself. Thankfully, he’s got U with him, which is always better than being alone.

 

He’s been working for about an hour or two when the door clangs like someone is pulling on the handle –it must be Loki then, because any muggle would have figured out the door needs to be pulled  _up_. Tony doesn’t move from his working bench, not because he’s still sulking, but because he’s working on a delicate part of his latest project.

He turns to Loki when he sits down though, and can’t help but notice the apple juice smeared on his hands and wrists, or the tiny cut on his left thumb. He is holding the bowl of dough in one hand, and another one containing the peeled apples next to his chest.

 

 

“So,” he says, scanning the worktop with a curious gaze, “I have no idea how to work an oven.”

“Well,” Tony confesses, “neither do I.” He shrugs, then bumps his shoulder with Loki’s in a tentative apology. “Wanna eat it like that? Pep says it’s comestible.”

 

 

Loki shrugs and tears a chunk of dough out of the ball, then proceeds to chew it with a slow, pensive expression.

 

 

“It’s different,” he says after he swallowed. “But so far, no strange after effect.”

“Good,” Tony smiles, happy to see his efforts aren’t  _completely_ ruined. “U, towel.”

 

 

The armbot seizes the nearest rag on the workshop and throws it right at Tony’s head. In normal circumstances, it would degenerate into a series of verbal threats that he doesn’t intend to follow through, but this time Loki cuts him to the chase.

 

 

“What’s that?” He asks, piece of apple halfway to his mouth.

“Oh, that’s just U. I made him last summer. He’s not very intelligent though.”

“This,” Loki says as he bends in half to watch U more closely, “is the most fascinating thing any muggle has ever produced, and I just discovered the coffee machine.”

“Well,” Tony says, ignoring the ache in his cheeks from a too-broad grin, “I could show you how he works, if you wanted.”

 

 

Loki’s face is the textbook translation for ‘ _duh_ ’ and Tony chuckles as he goes to crouch next to his best creation yet.

 

Finally, it’s Loki’s turn to be impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the love :)


End file.
